Electronic modules, such as optoelectronic transceivers, are available which can be plugged on a printed circuit board (PCB). Particular examples are so-called Small Form-Factor Pluggable (SFP) transceivers, such as SFP's of the small cubic form factor (SCFF) type. Such transceivers are typically mounted on a PCB and can be shielded against electromagnetic interference by a cage of an electro-conductive material. Such a cage can be mounted onto the housing of the electronic module using a latch mechanism.
There is a need for a module having an easily accessible latch mechanism for a releasable coupling of the module within the cage. The latch mechanism should be easy to manufacture, assemble and operate and show a low failure rate with repetitive use.